


the one with his past

by padfootsotter



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, characterisation might not be the best here i just needed to write this down, flangst, the one where i needed to write about luke because i fell in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: Luke knows that he needs to tell her about his past but what happens when his fear of losing her stops him? And when he does finally tell her will she run away or stay?





	the one with his past

“Have you told her yet?” Nellie asked as she scooped the mash potatoes onto her plate. Luke looked around and saw his siblings listening on to their conversation. At her twins look she stared at him. “You have to tell her.” 

 

“It’s kind of a big thing and if you’re serious about her, you need to tell her,” Shirley piped in. 

 

Luke’s response was his fork clattering on the plate, “I know alright?! Don’t you think that I’ve thought about it?” 

 

“Luke, calm down,” Nellie spoke up as she felt her twins anger growing. 

 

“Don’t you think that I’ve thought about how to talk to her? Do you really think that someone like me is even good enough for her?” He spoke as if he didn’t even hear Nell speak. “Do you really think that she would stay with me after I tell her  _ everything _ ?” 

 

All of them were silent, the only noise in the room was the air conditioning system. 

 

Theo rolled her eyes, “This is (Y/N), we’re talking about, Luke. She’s not going to break up with you just because of that.” She pursed her lips as she saw her siblings stare at her, “I mean if she didn’t break up with you because of the way you look then I’d say that you’re going to be just fine.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Hey,” he greeted as she opened the large door a grin on her face. He couldn’t help it but smiled at her as well, even though he felt like shit. “Are you busy?” 

 

“Nah,” she shook her head and let him into her flat. “How was dinner with your family?” 

 

She furrowed her brows when he reply to her, usually he was the more talkative of the two and couldn’t wait to tell her all about his day. She followed him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “You okay?” 

 

Luke turned around and gave her a small smile. “Can we sit? I just have to talk to you about something.” 

 

Flashes of heartbreaking memories flooded her brain, all of her exes saying the exact same thing just before they became her exes. She stayed rooted in her spot, not even realising that she zoned out and was now in a daze. She finally broke out of it when he called her name. 

 

She shook her head and looked at him, “If you’re breaking up with me, please spare me the sappy bullshit and just say so.” 

“What?” He was in too much shock that he didn’t realise that he practically yelled at her. “NO!” 

 

“Are you sure?” She asked hesitantly. 

 

“I’m sure sweetheart,” he laughed quietly at her, Luke gently pulled her arm and made her sit next to him. He was smiling until he remembered what he had to tell her. That was the thing with her, whenever Luke was with (Y/N) he couldn’t help but feel better than he has ever been before, every single bad memory from his past vanished whenever he was with her. 

 

 

And so for the first time in his life, Luke Crain spilled his heart out to someone who wasn’t his family, he hated how his voice shook, how his hands couldn’t stop fidgeting with the hem of his clothes, how he couldn’t even look at her when he told her his story. 

 

“And you deserve so much better than a washed up drug addict,” Luke confessed, he was about to say something when she told him to stop loudly. 

 

She took her gaze off him and looked at the plant that he gave her on one of their first dates because her apartment lacked ‘things’, as he eloquently put it. “I’m actually offended that you would think that I would break up with you because of something like that, Luke.” 

 

She ran a hand through her hair and knelt down before him. “Just because  you had a shitty past doesn’t mean that I’m going to love you any less. Look at what you’ve done since then, from what you’ve told me you basically had no connection to your siblings except Nellie and now look at you, Luke, you’re having dinner with them every week, having brunch with Steven.” She placed her hand on his knee, “You’re one of the greatest people that I have ever known and nothing in this world is going to stop me from thinking that.” 

 

Luke didn’t say anything for a while and sat there processing her words. “You love me, huh?” 

 

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully, “That’s the only thing that you got from that?” 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Luke mumbled. 

 

“Stop,” (Y/N) spoke firmly. “I don’t want you to say that ever again, alright? You’re it for me, Luke. You’re my world and you do deserve me and you deserve everything that’s great for you.” 

 

There were only a couple of times where his heart felt full, when he finally reconnected with his family, when he felt like his life got back on track, when he met her and finally, in this moment. 

 

“I love you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, let me know what you think!


End file.
